Une dernière larme
by lilounette17
Summary: Après l'épisode 11 de la saison 2, Damon et Elena se font enlever... Vont-ils se rapprocher ou au contraire... s'éloigner?
1. Chapter 1: Tout paressait normal

**Une dernière larme**

Le silence régnait dans la maison, seule la brise légère du vent pouvait se distinguer dans la nuit, à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Elena sourit dans son sommeil, sentant la fraîcheur légère de cette nuit douce malgré l'hiver, rafraichissant ses draps. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne cessait de se retourner, d'un sommeil agité, comme si elle n'était qu'à demi endormie. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle apercevait devant elle un visage flou, dont seuls les yeux rouges se distinguaient clairement. Des yeux rouges menaçants, et brouillés. Elle ne parvenait pas à proférer un son, terrorisée, elle voulait crier, s'enfuir, partir loin de ce monstre, mais rien, pas un son, pas une parole. Son cri s'évanouissait dans sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Puis, elle distingua ses canines, à l'affût, menaçantes, qui seraient en à peine quelques secondes enfoncés dans son cou, la vidant de son sang, la privant de son dernier souffle de vie. Et soudain, ce qu'elle avait anticipé, sans pouvoir protester, sembla se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle toujours sans défense. Et soudain, une douleur atroce se propagea dans tout son corps, tandis que le venin du vampire la transperçait alors, comme un dernier appel au secours, elle parvint enfin à crier.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, respirant bruyamment. Elle porta instantanément une main à sa gorge maladroitement, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis après quelques instants, soupira longuement, avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Elle respira encore une dernière fois, et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit semblait si calme, dans ce silence, et pourtant…

Dans ses pensées, la jeune fille prit une gorgée d'eau, puis se recoucha, espérant que ce serait le dernier cauchemar, même si elle savait que ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier…

« - Bonjour… murmura Stefan d'une voix douce tout en caressant délicatement les cheveux d'Elena. »

La jeune fille marmonna quelques mots, encore endormie, avant de mettre la couette devant elle.

« - Il est tôt, et c'est samedi… parvint-elle à murmurer tout en restant cachée sous l'oreiller, afin de ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais je voulais te voir avant de partir chasser. »

La jeune fille sourit en enlevant l'oreiller, avant se redresser pour faire face à son petit ami pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« - Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? demanda-t-elle.

- En fin d'après-midi. Et si tu veux, ce soir, on s'organise quelque chose, rien que tous les deux. »

Elena sourit à cette idée et acquiesça de la tête, avant de lui déposer un dernier baiser. Puis, après une seconde, il était parti.

« - Elena, petit déjeuner ! entendit-elle Jenna crier de la cuisine. »

« - Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as un plan avec ce Elijah ? Et c'est tout ? demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Elena. Je te l'ai dit, et pour l'instant, je vis simplement ma vie.

- Tu vis ta vie ? Mais Elena… commença à protester Bonnie. Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire autre chose que d'attendre. En plus, comment lui faire confiance ?

- Exactement ! approuva Caroline en hochant la tête, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Bonnie. »

Elena soupira. Après tout ce qui s'était passé et depuis qu'Elijah lui avait proposé un marché, ses amis étaient toujours inquiets pour elle et voulaient sans cesse élaborer des plans pour éviter que le vampire ne revienne. Elle leur était reconnaissance, sincèrement, mais en plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'ils soient blessés en la protégeant, elle ressentait le besoin de ne plus en parler autant, d' « oublier » ne serait-ce que pendant quelques instants qu'elle et tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient en danger de mort. A cause d'elle… Finalement, elle reprit avec une note d'humour :

« - Je crois que je préférais quand vous ne vous entendiez pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Bonnie lui envoya un coussin, avant de se rasseoir sur le lit de Caroline.

« - Sérieusement Elena…

- Bonnie, l'interrompit la jeune fille, je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle après un silence, et posant ses mains sur celles de ses amies. On s'en occupera, mais plus tard, dit-elle en essayant d'esquisser un sourire. S'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui, je veux seulement passer du temps avec mes amies, comme on le faisait avant. Juste aujourd'hui… »

Caroline et Bonnie échangèrent un regard puis finalement, se retournèrent vers leur amie en hochant la tête.

« - Bien sûr, répondit Bonnie avec un petit sourire, suivie de Caroline, leurs mains étreignant un peu plus celle de leur amie.

- Donc ! reprit Elena malicieuse. Raconte-nous qui est ce cher Luka ? »

Il était 17 heures et la nuit tombait déjà sur la ville de Mystic Falls, les terrasses des restaurants étaient prêtes, profitant de la température clémente malgré la saison, et le Mystic Grill commençait à se remplir, comme c'était le cas chaque week-end.

La demeure des Salvatore, à l'écart du centre-ville se dessinait imposante dans l'obscurité grandissante, Elena, sortant de sa voiture, accéléra le pas afin d'arriver au plus vite. Depuis quelque temps, elle était davantage angoissée que d'habitude et un mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas, sans parler de ses cauchemars à répétition, dont elle n'avait parlé à personne… Mais, c'était normal après tout, pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules, le plus vieux vampire de l'histoire était tout de même après elle. De quoi être plus perturbée que d'habitude. Enfin, elle arriva sur le palier des frères Salvatore et sonna. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un verre de whisky à la main, Damon lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je te manquais trop, c'est ça ? dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer.

- Mais oui, Damon… dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu peux l'avouer, tu sais. C'est le cas de beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles, reprit-il en lui adressant un autre clin d'œil, après avoir fermé la porte.

- Stefan n'est pas rentré ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

- Huuum, laisse-moi réfléchir…, répondit-il en regardant vers le haut. Non, il est encore en train de chasser des pauvres lapins innocents. »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son sac sur le canapé.

« - Heureusement, tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir l'attendre en ma compagnie, reprit-il avec un sourire. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Pas de mission suicide aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, les jambes croisées sur la table devant lui, le bras sur le canapé.

- Non…, répondit-elle exaspérée.

- Ah, c'est trop dommage. J'aurais adoré venir te sauver encore une fois, lui dit-il avec un air sarcastique. Ce qui me fait penser que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment remercié… »

Elena secoua la tête dès qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des réflexions et de la taquiner.

« - J'attends, reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je te dirais bien merci, mais ensuite, tes efforts pour m'enfermer chez moi me reviennent en mémoire… répondit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Sans moi, tu ne pourrais pas avoir de rendez-vous galant avec Stefan ce soir…, dit-il en lui posant le doigt sur le nez, avant que la jeune fille ne lui adresse une tape sur le bras. Même si je suis de bien meilleure compagnie… finit-il avec un sourire. »

Puis il se leva soudainement pour se servir un autre verre.

« - Je ne t'en propose pas… »

Au moment où la jeune fille allait lui répondre, Damon fronça les sourcils et regarda sur les côtés. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva à moins d'un centimètre d'elle et lui posait le doigt sur la bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire. Puis, le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre.


	2. Chapter 2: Une capture

Elena ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler, et la présence de Damon réconfortante. Elle regarda Damon dans les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, celui-ci lui prit la main fermement tout en lui indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Elle hocha la tête doucement, et sentit que ses tremblements se calmaient peu à peu. Puis, soudain, sans la distinguer, elle sentit une présence, se déplaçant à toute allure, angoissante. Quelqu'un était dans la maison.

En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva agenouillée derrière le canapé grâce à Damon qui était déjà désormais au centre de la pièce, un pieu dans une main. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défendre, avant d'apercevoir sur la petite table disposée près du canapé une paire de ciseaux. Cela ne suffirait pas, mais il n'y avait aucun autre objet tranchant à sa portée. Elle tendit donc le bras pour l'attraper avant de se redresser quelque peu pour voir Damon. Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur.

Le vampire avait arrêté sa course et lui avait enfoncé un pieu dans la jambe. Damon grimaça mais aussi rapide que l'éclair, agrippa le vampire avant de le projeter contre l'armoire, dont la glace se brisa sous le choc. Ses yeux devenant rouges, il montra ses dents menaçantes.

« - Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en augmentant la pression sur le cou du vampire. »

Mais soudain, une autre présence se fit sentir. Elena ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

« - Damon ! Attention ! »

Trop tard, l'autre vampire, une femme cette fois, fonça derrière Damon et lui déboita l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher prise. Le vampire homme se détacha et plaqua Damon au sol ce dernier se releva instantanément et avec le pieu, poignarda la femme dans le ventre. Elle grimaça mais tout de suite, l'homme prit Damon par le cou, le faisant de nouveau tomber et sortit une seringue remplie de verveine.

« - Damon ! hurla Elena. »

Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança sur le vampire homme qui tenait Damon et lui enfonça la paire de ciseaux dans le dos, du moins pour l'affaiblir quelque peu. La vampire femme lui attrapa violemment le bras en ricanant.

« - Alors ma jolie, on veut se battre ? demanda-t-elle d'un air menaçant, dévoilant ses dents. »

Elena tenta de se dégager mais savait que c'était peine perdue, elle n'avait aucune force face à un vampire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit l'homme. On ne veut pas le tuer, non… On va faire durer le plaisir, hein Emma ? dit-il avec un sourire menaçant en regardant la vampire. »

Par terre, Damon, presque inconscient à cause de la verveine, réunit ses dernières forces pour essayer de se dégager.

« - Oh, ce n'est pas la peine… murmura l'homme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas être tout seul. On va emmener ta copine aussi…, dit-il en ricanant.

« - Elena…, murmura Damon en la regardant. »

Elena le regardait, tout en essayant toujours de se dégager pour s'approcher de lui, quand soudain, tout devint noir.

« - Elena…, murmura de nouveau Damon alors qu'Emma venait de la frapper violemment à la tête. »

Puis, la porte se ferma sur les deux vampires, portant les corps inconscients d'Elena et Damon.

L'obscurité régnait sur Mystic Falls en ce samedi soir. Dans le centre-ville, les restaurants étaient pleins, comme le Mystic Grill où se faisaient entendre des voix animés, des rires et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient. Pourtant, à l'écart de la ville, à une demi-heure de route, l'ambiance était différente… Un petit chemin de terre menait à une maison abandonnée, les murs étaient blanchâtres, le toit usé et le jardin dont personne ne s'était occupé depuis longtemps, commençait à gagner du terrain sur la maison, entourant les fenêtres de branches. A l'intérieur, l'aspect de la maison n'était pas plus accueillant, des fissures longeaient le mur, tandis que la peinture était écaillée et que des araignées s'étaient installées dans les coins. Des rideaux étaient tirés, les issues toutes fermées, afin de ne laisser filtrer aucun rayon de soleil lors de la journée.

Emma s'étira longuement sur le canapé avant de s'emparer de son verre de sotch. Buvant une gorgée, elle soupira :

« - J'ai faim… Ces poches de sang ne me suffisent plus…, murmura-t-elle en allongeant les jambes sur la table devant elle. J'ai envie de chasser, de sentir la peur… Ca fait trop longtemps, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Ryan. On va pouvoir se nourrir de la fille…. dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais pas maintenant, reprit-il pensif.

- Oh…, se plaignit-elle en grimaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, bientôt…, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. » Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de la renverser sur le canapé.

« - Damon ? Damon ? Je suis rentré ! dit Stefan en fermant la porte derrière lui. » Il avança dans l'entrée avant d'arriver dans le salon.

« - Damon ? reprit-il en regardant autour de lui. »

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur les bouts de verre brisés sur le sol. En un éclair, il attrapa un bout de verre tout en observant la pièce. Puis, il vit la seringue. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son visage se ferma un peu plus, inquiet.

« - Damon ! cria-t-il. »

Puis, il aperçut le sac d'Elena toujours posé sur le canapé…


	3. Chapter 3: Une souffrance

Ses cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux, Elena était assise sur une chaise, encore inconsciente, la tête penchée.

« - Elena… »

Damon était attaché près de plusieurs plantes de verveine, lui retirant peu à peu toute sa force, il s'était réveillé il y a quelques minutes et essayait d'appeler Elena, malgré sa faiblesse. Enfin, la jeune fille sembla faire un mouvement.

« - Elena… répété Damon faiblement. »

La jeune fille se réveilla difficilement, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal… Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et releva la tête délicatement, avant d'agiter faiblement ses cheveux pour ne plus les avoir sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans comprendre d'abord. Puis voulant se dégager, elle réalisa qu'elle était attachée sur une chaise, pieds et mains liés par une corde.

« - Ah enfin… murmura Damon. Je commençais à m'impatienter, dit-il avec un faible sourire. »

Elena regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Tout lui revenait maintenant, ce qui s'était passé, l'enlèvement, les vampires… Elle regarda soudain Damon avant de poser les yeux sur la verveine.

« - Oh mon dieu, Damon… tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai été mieux. »

Elena secoua la tête, comme pour retrouver ses idées, et s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Comment… commença-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. »

Puis, elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre, assez petite, sentant le renfermé. On aurait dit une cave. Aucune fenêtre en vue, et elle ne distinguait même pas la porte de sortie. Elle s'agita pour tenter de se dégager, mais les liens étaient trop serrés.

- Elena. Elena, répéta Damon inquiet. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non…, murmura-t-elle. Je, je crois que ça va.

- D'accord. Maintenant, il va falloir trouver un moyen de sortir de là, dit-il après une pause en parcourant la pièce des yeux. »

Elena hocha la tête doucement, en cherchant une autre issue que l'escalier qui menait directement à la maison.

« - Damon ! Damon !

- Ah oui, pardon… répondit-il faiblement. »

La verveine faisait de plus en plus d'effets et il avait du mal à rester conscient, malgré tous ses efforts. Elena s'agitait toujours sur sa chaise, tentant de se libérer de ses liens, elle sentait, soulagée, que ces derniers étaient moins serrés.

« - Allez, un petit effort ma chère, que tu puisses m'éloigner de la verveine et que je puisse te sauver telle une princesse en détresse, murmura Damon avec un sourire.

- Comment tu peux faire des blagues dans ce genre de situation ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle légèrement coupé à force de s'agiter. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre malicieusement :

« - Mon charme légendaire… »

Puis, parvenant à se redresser légèrement, il regarda soudain la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent… »

Elena hocha la tête silencieusement d'abord, avant d'ajouter :

« - En tout cas, maintenant, je n'ai plus à te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée l'autre fois.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il, toujours faiblement. »

Après quelques instants, Elena s'exclama, sentant les liens se desserrer :

« - Ah attends, je crois que…

- Chut, l'interrompit doucement Damon avant de pointer le doigt vers le plafond, lui rappelant qu'ils pouvaient les entendre. »

Elena hocha la tête tandis que soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Damon regarda Elena dans les yeux, comme pour la rassurer, alors que les pas des deux vampires se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que nos invités sont réveillés… murmura Ryan en souriant. »

Emma avait son bras sur l'épaule de celui-ci, arborant le même sourire machiavélique. Damon les regarda dans les yeux, tremblant de colère.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ?... Quoique j'aurais du m'en douter… murmura Ryan en faisant quelques pas. C'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais, sourit-il après une pause.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Damon d'un air ironique. Je t'ai piqué ton ancienne copine ? fit-il en faisant la moue. »

Emma l'agrippa alors à la gorge en moins d'une seconde, montrant ses crocs.

« - Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible… parvint à murmurer Damon.

- Allons, allons mon ange. Calme-toi donc, dit Ryan doucement. »

Emma regarda Damon pleine de dégoût avant de le lâcher brutalement sur le sol.

« - Emma n'aime pas parler de nos anciennes relations, s'excusa le vampire avec un petit sourire. Non, non, Damon, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu t'en prends… Et il se trouve que tu as tué deux vampires très proches de nous… Nous étions comme une famille…, continua-t-il comme pour lui-même. Et tu nous as détruits ! reprit-il avec un accès de rage, ses yeux devenant rouges. C'est pour ça que maintenant, c'est à notre tour de te détruire…, reprit-il doucement.

- Nous pensions ne capturer que toi… continua Emma en étant près d'Elena en une seconde, et en lui caressant la joue.

- Et on avait dans l'idée de te tuer…, reprit Ryan. Mais ! Finalement, on a eu une meilleure idée, la torture était une idée plus attrayante, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser une branche de verveine sur le visage de Damon, qui grimaça. Mais maintenant, on a encore une meilleure idée, reprit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui… acquiesça Emma en caressant toujours la joue d'Elena. »

Instantanément, Damon fit apparaitre ses crocs, tout son corps tremblant de rage.

« - Si vous ne touchez ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux… menaça-t-il. »

Emma éclata de rire tandis qu'Elena regardait Damon, la peur se devinant dans ses yeux.

« - Il faudrait que tu arrêtes avec ce ton menaçant, prévint Ryan.

- Oui, car tu ne peux strictement rien faire… continua Emma. »

Et soudain, Elena sentit qu'elle agrippait sa main devant elle, et aperçut les crocs et les yeux rouges de la vampire.

« - Non ! cria-t-elle. Damon !

- Elena ! »

La jeune fille poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans son poignet.

« - Elena ! »

Soudain, son corps toujours tremblant de colère, Damon parvint à se redresser, malgré la verveine et se jeta sur la vampire. Mais Ryan le jeta de nouveau violemment à terre, sous les rires d'Emma qui s'essuya la bouche.

- Eh bien, je vois que la colère te donne de la force, dit Ryan. Ou devrais-je dire l'amour…, continua-t-il. »

Damon respira profondément, ne lâchant pas Elena du regard. Elle était blanche, affaiblie, comme sur le point de s'affaiblir.

« - Damon… murmura-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Elena… Elena…

-Eh bien, on n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux comme otage, se moqua la vampire.

- Je vais vous tuer ! cria Damon, tremblant mais d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh attention, dit Emma. Sinon, je m'attaque à l'autre poignet, encore et encore… Et là, je ne sais pas si ta bien aimée survivra… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Allez, viens mon ange, dit Ryan. On va les laisser se reposer un peu. Demain, on boira encore de son sang, devant lui, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce sera une torture parfaite, sourit-il. » Emma lui sourit à son tour et prit la main de son amant avant de remonter dans l'escalier, tandis que Damon s'agitait, tremblant.


	4. Chapter 4: Un rapprochement

Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle se sentait vide, faible… Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur…

« - Elena, Elena. Ouvre les yeux… Elena, s'il te plait…

- Damon…, parvint-elle à murmurer. » Ses lèvres étaient sèches. De l'eau, elle avait besoin d'eau. Elle releva doucement la tête, même si cela constituait un effort surhumain et put croiser le regard de Damon.

« - Elena, Elena, regarde-moi. »

Elle voyait ses yeux bleus comme s'ils étaient flous, elle voulut dire quelque chose, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendit les paroles de Damon comme si elles étaient lointaines.

« - Elena, Elena, écoute-moi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Elle repensa à son cauchemar, ces yeux rouges et ces crocs qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau. Puis, elle grimaça en voyant son poignet entaillé. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se ressaisir, de reprendre des forces. La voix de Damon était toujours près d'elle.

« - Elena… Comment tu vas ? »

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, que le tournis se fasse un peu moins intense, et finalement, se redressa quelque peu et le regarda.

« - Ca va, ça va…, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Damon, ne la lâchant pas du regard, inquiet, acquiesça.

« - Ca va, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus animée. »

Il la regarda sans rien dire, inquiet, fou de rage, contre eux et contre lui-même…

« - Je suis désolé… soupira-t-il. »

Elena le regarda, mais sans se l'expliquer pourquoi, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être que c'était le fait de le voir si affaibli, en danger par la proximité de la verveine, ou peut-être que c'était car elle pensait aux nombreuses fois où il l'avait sauvé… Elle ne s'en savait rien mais en tout cas, elle ne lui en voulait pas… Elle voulait simplement trouver une issue et s'en sortir, tous les deux, sains et saufs…

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Si, insista-t-il. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais rien fait, si je n'avais pas tué…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Damon, l'interrompit-elle doucement. »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Elena bougea son bras avec difficulté. La vampire qui l'avait mordue avait desserré un peu plus les liens et elle pouvait maintenant sûrement se libérer facilement. Elle força sur les liens en grimaçant et eut un sourire quand elle arriva enfin à dénouer les derniers nœuds. Elle ne dit rien, de peur qu'ils entendent, et commença à délier avec précipitation, les mains tremblantes, la corde qui lui nouait les jambes. Enfin, elle y parvint et libérée, se dirigea tout doucement vers Damon qui était toujours allongé près de la verveine. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. » Son visage était de plus en plus pâle et elle pouvait voir que ses forces lui manquaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle, voulant le déplacer loin de la dizaine de plantes de verveine, mais sans faire de bruit.

« - Je vais te déplacer, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Une jeune fille comme toi ? sourit-il faiblement. »

Elle se leva et l'aida tant bien que mal à se déplacer vers la chaise où elle était, le plus loin possible de la verveine. Enfin, ils s'assirent sur le sol, dans un coin, adossés contre le mur.

« - Ca va mieux ? murmura-t-elle. »

Damon prit quelques instants avant de répondre, avant de soupirer.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Merci, reprit-il en la regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? chuchota-t-elle.

- On attend. Que mes forces reviennent, lut-elle sur ses lèvres. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux perdus, puis Damon lui dit dans l'oreille :

« Je pense qu'ils dorment, sinon ils auraient entendu le boucan que tu as fait en me déplaçant », avec un clin d'œil.

Elena lui esquissa un sourire, puis suivit un silence. Damon leva alors son bras pour le déposer autour d'elle et la jeune fille se pressa un peu plus contre lui, rassurée par sa présence, tandis qu'il murmura de nouveau :

« - Je suis désolé… »

La nuit noire enveloppait la maison dans un nuage brumeux lorsque Damon réveilla délicatement Elena. Elle se frotta les yeux avec ses mains avant de se redresser légèrement, elle s'était assoupie, dans les bras de Damon. Celui-ci la tenait encore fermement et relâcha son étreinte à son réveil.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dormir dans de telles situations, la taquina-t-il doucement. »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle sans répondre puis interrogea Damon du regard.

« - Ca va mieux ?

- Je suis en pleine forme, sourit-il. Tu m'as sauvé de la verveine, lut-elle sur ses lèvres. Et toi ? reprit-il soudain inquiet. »

Elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer, avant de se lever, puis arracha des plantes de verveine, qu'elle laissa sur le sol, le temps que Damon lui parle. Ils étaient face à face à peine un centimètre l'un de l'autre, chuchotant dans l'oreille.

- Ils sont dans la cuisine en ce moment. N'oublie pas, toi, tu ne fais rien et tu files le plus vite que tu peux. Je m'occupe d'eux. Compris ?

- Damon, ils sont deux et tu as été exposé à de la verveine, c'est trop dangereux, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi on ne s'enfuit tout simplement pas ? Ils remarqueront notre absence dans quelques heures. »

Damon la regarda intensément en silence, avant de lui prendre la tête entre les mains.

« - Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te retrouvent et te fassent du mal, dit-il très sérieusement. »

Elena le regarda quelques secondes, puis finalement hocha la tête, Damon poussa un soupir, la regarda et lui fit signe d'y aller. Elle s'empara de la verveine et tous deux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier menant à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5: Une attaque

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte donnant sur la cave, Damon ouvrit la porte doucement et attendit quelques instants, ils étaient bien dans la cuisine, qui était à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Il indiqua alors à Elena de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée

« -Et une fois sortie, tu cours sans te retourner, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle hocha la tête, le regarda une nouvelle fois, puis s'avança très doucement dans le couloir menant à la sortie. Damon, en un éclair, se dirigea alors dans le salon, puis dans les chambres, pour faire diversion.

Ryan, en sentant cette présence se déplacer aussi vite, sourit.

« - Eh bien, il s'est remis, dit-il à Emma.

- Oui, et même très bien, dit Damon en enfonçant un pieu dans la jambe de la vampire et de repartir en un éclair. »

Celle-ci laissa échapper un grognement et ses yeux devinrent rouges, tout en entendant la voix de Damon.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil de faire ça…, dit Damon. »

Tremblante de colère, elle s'élança alors sur lui, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et échappa à la nouvelle seringue de verveine qu'elle voulait lui injecter. Soudain derrière elle, il lui déboita l'épaule et le genou, avant de lui arracher le pieu, tandis qu'elle criait de douleur. Brusquement, Damon sentit un bras lui casser le bras, il grimaça et le remit en place tandis que Ryan le projeta dans le salon où il s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Damon se releva aussitôt, et jeta le pieu sur Ryan qui le toucha à la poitrine. Il grimaça et retira le pieu tout en s'avançant vers Damon.

« - Raté, il faudra mieux viser la prochaine fois…. »

Ryan lança alors brusquement le pieu sur Damon qui l'atteint au ventre. Il se pencha, grimaçant, la verveine l'avait affaibli et le seul pieu dont il disposait était dans son estomac. Ryan s'approcha alors de lui, lui arracha le pieu et l'enfonça de nouveau dans le ventre. Damon laissa échapper un grognement tandis qu'Emma se jetait sur lui en lui enfonçant un pieu dans le dos. Il eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genoux. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre.

Emma cria en s'effondrant. Elena, la main tremblante, venait de lui jeter des plantes de verveine au visage tant bien que mal.

« - Elena…, murmura faiblement Damon. »

Toujours tremblante, Elena, profitant de la faiblesse d'Emma, s'approcha d'elle et colla une plante de verveine sur sa joue.

« - Tu étais censée partir… continua Damon. »

Ryan, lui, regardait la scène avec amusement, puis en un éclair, se plaça derrière Elena pour lui arracher la dernière plante de verveine qu'elle avait en main.

« - C'est mignon…, dit-il en collant sa joue à la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, tu entends ça Emma ? »

La vampire regarda Elena, prête à la mordre de nouveau, mais Ryan reprit :

« - Bien, regarde ce qu'on va faire avec tes jolies plantes. »

Il s'approcha alors de Damon, toujours par terre, des pieds enfoncés dans son ventre et son dos, et colla la verveine sur sa joue lentement. Damon grimaça tandis qu'il sentit sa peau brûler alors qu'Elena, retenue par Emma, criait. La peau de Damon était de plus en plus rouge pendant qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il avait sous-estimé l'effet de la verveine sur lui et avec ses blessures, il se sentait plus fragile que jamais. Il regardait Elena qui criait, qui suppliait Ryan d'arrêter. Pendant un instant, il sourit, à l'idée qu'elle puisse tenir à lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait… C'était une dernière pensée agréable, pensa-t-il. Elle tenait à lui…

Et soudain, des nouvelles présences se firent sentir dans la maison.

- Je suis là, fit une voix.

- Non là, dit une autre voix.

- Ou ici. »

Ryan et Emma regardaient autour d'eux les présences qui se déplaçaient en un éclair, puis échangèrent un regard. Soudain, ils lâchèrent brusquement leurs proies et disparurent.

« - Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser partir, dit Caroline.

- Oui, acquiesça Stefan. »


	6. Chapter 6: Un secret

**Musique conseillée : 9 crimes, Damien Rice**

Elena sentit les présences autour d'elle disparaitre en un éclair pour suivre Ryan et Emma. Elle soupira en essayant de se calmer. Caroline et Stefan allaient les combattre, il lui semblait même entendre de loin des bruits d'affrontement. Les yeux dans le vague, elle regarda soudain Damon, toujours allongé.

« - Damon, Damon, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Il était pâle, il était très pâle. Elle lui mit la main sur les cheveux, comme pour le rassurer.

« - Damon, répéta-t-elle tremblante. »

Il la regarda, comme si elle était déjà loin, avant de répéter.

« - Je suis désolé…

- Non, c'est pas grave… C'est pas grave. Ca va aller, ça va aller… Je vais t'enlever les pieux, ça va faire un peu mal…, prévint-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, semblant déjà si loin. Elle mit ses mains sur le premier pieu, tremblante, avant de l'arracher. Suite au râle de Damon, Elena mit sa main sur son visage.

« - Je suis désolée, encore un… Et après, c'est fini… »

Elle arracha alors le dernier pieu, et le jeta sur le sol.

« - C'est bon, c'est fini, c'est fini… »

Il la regardait toujours, et esquissa un sourire.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Damon, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir…

- Elena…murmura-t-il faiblement. »

Elle ne dit rien, le regarda, une larme coulant sur son visage.

« - S'il te plait, arrête avec cette manie de me couper la parole… murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, et renifla, tout en se rendant compte que ses larmes étaient de plus en plus abondantes.

« - Après que Rose t'ait enlevée… commença-t-il. Tu avais perdu ton collier de verveine. » Il poussa un soupir, luttant contre la douleur, avant de reprendre :

« - Et le soir, dans ta chambre, tu l'avais de nouveau. »

Damon la regarda intensément, toujours sa main posée sur sa joue tandis qu'elle ne disait rien, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

« - C'est moi qui te l'ai rendu, et tu ne t'en souviens pas car cette nuit, je t'ai avoué quelque chose dont tu ne devais pas te rappeler… »

Il la regarda, caressant toujours son visage, elle attendant en silence, elle était si belle… Les mots sortirent de sa bouche dans un murmure, dans un souffle, comme pour ne les dire que pour elle, pour que seule elle les entende…

« - Je t'aime, Elena… »

Il laissa un silence, la regardant simplement, toujours si belle, même en pleurs.

« - Et je ne te mérite pas, mais je voulais que tu le saches, avant que…

- Chuuuut…, murmura doucement Elena. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas t'en sortir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ca va aller… murmura-t-elle, une autre larme coulant sur sa joue. » Puis soudain, le regardant dans les yeux :

« - Prends mon sang. »

Damon la regarda, interdit, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête.

« - Non Elena, tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il d'une voix faible mais ferme.

- Damon, insista-t-elle. Si tu ne bois pas, tu pourrais… » Elle s'arrêta, d'autres larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« - Damon…, reprit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Damon, s'il te plait… Pense à Stefan, il a besoin de toi. Pense… Pense à moi. »

Damon la regarda intensément.

« - Non, je pourrais te faire mal. »

Soudain, Elena se leva, ayant une idée. Elle courut tremblante jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle agrippa brusquement la poignée du frigo et l'ouvrit violemment. Enfin, devant ce qu'elle voyait, son visage se remplit encore de larmes, tout en esquissant un sourire.

« -Damon ! cria-t-elle tout en s'emparant de la poche de liquide rouge. » Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui, toujours allongé.

« - Damon, Damon, tiens, lui dit-elle, la poche de sang à la main. Elle s'agenouilla et disposa la tête de Damon sur ses genoux avant de lui tendre la poche.

« - Bois, ça va te faire du bien. »

Sentant le liquide rouge sur son palais, Damon sentit son corps se réchauffer. Il soupira et esquissa un faible sourire en voyant Elena penchée sur lui, toujours des larmes dans les yeux. « - Continue à boire…, murmura-t-elle, en lui prenant la main. » Sentant que la main d'Elena tremblait, il l'étreignit un peu plus, tout en continuant à boire, sous le regard de la jeune fille, une autre larme coulant sur sa joue.


	7. Chapter 7: Une larme

Le petit matin commençait à faire son apparition sur la ville de Mystic Falls et l'imposante demeure des Salvatore. Stefan, Caroline et Alaric venaient de raccompagner Elena et Damon et ils étaient tous maintenant dans le salon.

« - Ah, on les a achevés ! s'exclama encore une fois Caroline. Pour un premier combat de vampire, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, non ? demanda-t-elle encore à Stefan et Alaric qui y avaient assisté. »

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête de nouveau avec un sourire. Elena, assise sur un des canapés, se prit la tête entre ses mains, dans ses pensées. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre Ryan et Emma, grâce entre autres à l'aide d'Alaric qui avait ses fléchettes de verveine, et c'était Bonnie qui avait pu la localiser, grâce au sang de Jeremy. Encore. Elle eut un faible sourire en pensant à lui, elle avait tellement hâte de le retrouver, le serrer dans ses bras. Comme Bonnie... Comme Caroline et Stefan qui s'étaient précipités sur elle dès l'instant où ils avaient vaincu les vampires. Et… Elle leva les yeux vers Damon. Le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé en face d'elle, un verre de whisky à la main et grimaçant toujours à la sensation de ses blessures, mais tout irait bien, il irait bien, le sang l'avait sauvé…

Stefan s'installa à côté d'elle et mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Elena, il faut que tu rentres chez toi… Tu es épuisée et en plus, tu as perdu du sang. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Elena hocha la tête doucement et lui sourit avant de se lever.

« - Bon eh bien, moi, je vais me coucher, annonça soudainement Damon en se redressant, non sans une grimace. »

Ils se firent face, et se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Puis, Elena esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Damon. Elle le regarda, toujours en souriant, émue tandis que lui, la regardait intensément. Puis, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et l'étreignit. Damon, d'abord surpris, mit ensuite ses bras sur sa taille pour répondre à son étreinte. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la sentait contre lui, ses battements de cœur, son parfum…

« - Je suis contente que tu ailles bien…, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est grâce à toi, répondit-il doucement en souriant après une pause. »

Puis, doucement, Elena se détacha de lui, toujours en le regardant. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, elle se retourna vers Stefan qui, lui, le regardait. Peut-être qu'Elena ne lui en voulait pas, mais Stefan lui oui. Et comment pourrait-il le blâmer ? Il avait mis en danger la femme que son frère aimait, la femme qu'il aimait… Non, son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et plus que tout, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Sur ces pensées, la porte se referma derrière elle, lui adressant un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, une dernière larme.

**The end**


End file.
